Hermione's Tattoos
by We All Stumble
Summary: Fred finds out Hermione has several tattoos. Are they a turn on for him?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is set in the library during sixth year. Sorry that it's mainly dialogue. **

As Hermione bent over to pick up her books, her school shirt rode up slightly on her back. She hurriedly tugged it back down but she wasn't quick enough. Hermione frantically scanned the vicinity, hoping no one was in sight. As fate would have it though, Fred was standing there with a mischievous smile on his face. Professor Dumbledore had called Fred and George to Hogwarts to make sure they didn't want to take their exams. Of course they didn't want to. What was Dumbledore thinking?

"Well, well, well. I had no idea Miss Hermione Granger would ever have a tattoo," he said.

"I'm not ashamed of it, if that's what you're asking," Hermione stated firmly.

"I didn't say you were," he replied.

"You're the only other person who knows I have them," she said.

"_Them_?" Fred asked incredulously.

Hermione turned a shade of crimson. She mumbled something incoherently.

"How many do you have then?" Fred asked. He was really interested now

"I have one on the small of my back. It's the Chinese symbol for friends, because without friends life is really crappy. I have one on my right hip bone. It's of a hawk since hawks are symbols of cleansing and nobility. My third tattoo is on my ankle where I have the word 'croire' which means believe. The word 'rêves' which means dreams is tattooed on the back of my neck," Hermione stated as though they were part of a research assignment.

"Four tattoos. Don't take this the wrong way but I never really expected you to have even one tattoo," Fred said.

"I'm not offended. I was surprised myself when I thought I wanted to get one. I talked to my mom about it and she showed me her tattoo. She told me that if I really wanted it and I was 100 percent positive about it, I could get them," she said.

"Did it hurt getting them?" Fred asked, really serious now.

"Not really. None of them had any pain except 'croire' on my ankle. The hawk hurt too, but not as badly," Hermione replied.

"Wow. I'm still surprised. I mean you're only 16," he said.

"That's exactly what my mother said. She gave me the whole speech about 'What about when you're older and what if you don't like your tattoos later in life.' I told her the reasons I wanted them and she said okay," Hermione said.

As Hermione went over to a pull a reference book off of a bookshelf, Fred saw her shirt ride up again. He saw a line or two of ink by Hermione's hip area, but the lines disappeared as she walked back over to the table.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Fred asked out of curiosity.

"To be honest, I really don't know. I mean I'm sure they wouldn't freak out or anything but I like that only my mom and I know about them. Well you know now," said Hermione.

Fred really wanted to see the tattoos. He had seen the symbol, but not very clearly and he barely saw anything of the hawk.

"Do you want to see them? You seem sort of curious," Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I mean, if that's okay with you," Fred said.

Hermione pulled her hair up in a bun so that her 'rêves' (dreams) tattoo was visible.

"I love the font," Fred complimented.

"Thanks. Here's the 'croire' one," she said, lifting up her ankle so the tattoo could be seen.

Hermione then proceeded to lift her shirt tail slightly so that Fred could clearly see the tattoo that symbolized friends.

"You don't have to show me the last one," Fred said.

"I know. It's probably my favorite though," Hermione said.

She slid her shirt up slightly and her skirt down slightly. The hawk was free.

"It moves," Fred observed.

"Yeah. That's why it's my favorite. I came here the morning school got back in session to try to find a spell to make it free, like a bird," said Hermione.

"Wow, Hermione Granger didn't know a spell. I better go alert the school governors and have you expelled," Fred said mockingly.

"Hey!" Hermione said in fake offense, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"I was just joking," Fred said, laughing.

"Seriously, what do you think of them?" Hermione asked sincerely.

"I like them," Fred stated.

Hermione gave him a doubtful look.

"I really do. I think it's great that things meant that much to you that you would permanently mark them on your body," Fred said, laying his hand over Hermione's, unconsciously.

"Thank you," Hermione said, not even noticing his hand over her own.

Fred didn't know what made him do it, but he kissed Hermione. Hermione was a bit hesitant at first but she eased into the kiss quickly. After a few moments, Hermione pulled away from Fred's lips.

"So, are tattoos a turn on for you?" Hermione asked, a smirk evident on her face.

"I think so," Fred replied.

"Well, in that case then, I have something to tell you. I have another one," Hermione said in a voice that wasn't like Hermione at all.

"Oh really? Where might this tattoo of yours be?" Fred asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll have to find out for yourself," Hermione said suggestively.

With that, Hermione grabbed her books off of the table and started walking out of the library, slightly swaying her hips.

She turned around and said, "Are you coming or not?"

Fred just smiled as he started walking after her.

Author's Note: I was looking over this story and I noticed so many spelling mistakes. I hope I fixed them all and that you enjoyed reading this. :]


End file.
